


Heavy

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Everything gets a little too much for Sonny...
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Peter Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Heavy

It was dark outside of Sonny’s bedroom window, so dark that Sonny couldn’t see any evidence of the street below. There was only his reflection. A sickly, hollowed man staring back at him

He tried to smile but the edges of his mouth wouldn’t comply, instead his lips pursed together forming a grimace. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled. It used to be so easy, so frequent…

He didn’t recognise that person anymore.

The one that sang in the shower, that took pleasure in the little things like that first sip of coffee in the morning, or the smell of freshly cut grass. His motions felt mechanical, as if his body were simply working through the same routine it always it.

“Sonny…”

The sound of his name rolling off Peter’s lips drew him out of his thoughts. He glanced over his shoulder to see him standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He was wrapped up in his long woollen overcoat, his hair was damp, darkened from the rain outside Sonny guessed.

He frowned turning his attention back to the window. He hadn’t even noticed it was raining.

He could hear Peter’s movements behind him, the clatter of the spare set of keys on the surface of the dresser, the rustle of his clothing. He was always aware of Peter’s presence.

“Sonny, you’ve not been answering my calls.” Peter said quietly, his footsteps light as he approached. “I was worried.”

He hadn’t been answering anybody’s calls. He’d thrown his cell phone on the coffee table and not bothered to look at it since. Even the act of picking it up seemed exhausting.

“Sonny…” Peter said once more, his hand enclosed on Sonny’s shoulder.

Sonny inhaled deeply at the sensation, entranced for a moment by the flush of heat that always seemed to resonate through his body whenever Peter touched him. He felt heavy, fatigued even as he turned to face Peter.

There was no question that Peter saw the anguish in his eyes. His mouth fixed in a grim line, his vibrant green eyes burning with empathy.

“Come here.” Peter murmured.

Sonny found himself enveloped in Peter’s arms. He held himself stiffly for a moment, surprised by the reaction before he melted into the embrace, burying his face in the hollow of Peter’s throat. He inhaled the scent of Peter’s aftershave, allowing it to flood his sinuses as he gripped Peter’s coat in bunched fists. Peter’s hand came to rest on the back of his neck, his thumb softly soothing over the Sonny’s sensitive skin.

“I’ve got you.” Peter whispered into his ear. “Whatever you need Sonny, I’m here.”


End file.
